Gnomes
Gnomes are humanoid creatures in Gravity Falls. They appear in the episode "Tourist Trapped", where they capture Mabel Pines to try to make her their queen. Dipper saves his sister from them. The journal, 3, classifies them as "little men of the Gravity Falls forest". According to the Manotaurs, gnomes apparently live in trees. There were no known weaknesses until Dipper and Mabel blew the gnomes away with a leaf blower. The gnomes were first disguised as "Norman", whom Dipper believed was a zombie. Mabel has a crush on them because she thought that "Norman" was a vampire. Their leader is Jeff. In 3, their creature number is 24. They can build, with their bodies, a giant gnome monster by stacking and climbing on top of each other. They later appear in "Gideon Rises" where Dipper and Mabel promised them to get them a new gnome queen if they help them get the Mystery Shack back from Gideon Gleeful. Background Behavior Gnomes are generally bipedal, but when scared they have been known to flee on all fours. Gnomes are simple-minded; but when they work together, they are more dangerous than they appear. Although they can behave like animals, Gnomes are social creatures and have an established society: they have a political system ruled by a queen and run by a police force to enforce them plus an "adorable owl" who acts as their judge. They also have commercial establishments such as taverns. In place of vehicles and utensils, Gnomes can use trained animals to do daily tasks. Gnomes also know how to write. Physical appearance Gnomes are shown to be very short creatures. They usually wear pointy hats and most males have beards. Gnomes have sharp, pointed teeth. They have long beards that cover the sight of their body and really short legs. No female gnomes are shown, if they exist. In Journal 3, it says they are 10". Using this measurement, Norman would be 2' 4". (Meaning, Dipper would be 1' 4") Powers and abilities Gnomes can easily work as a single humanoid, like Norman, and even a giant, gnome-like monster. They are extremely weak against leaf blowers, though they also seem unable to organize without a leader giving commands. They are extremely weak against leaf blowers, and dog whistles, though they also seem unable to organize without a leader giving commands. As shown in Journal 3, gnomes had no known weakness, until Dipper wrote "Leaf blowers" in the empty space. Known Gnomes Jeff= Jeff is the leader of the gnomes. He wears a dark red hat, has a pink nose, brown eyebrows and a brown beard. His shirt/sleeves are an aqua color, and he wears dark blue pants as well as black shoes. Jeff appears younger than the other gnomes, and may be the leader due to this. He is also the gnome that proposes to Mabel. Unlike the other Gnomes, he has a brown beard. |-|Steve= Steve is a gnome who operates Norman's left arm. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt, a red hat, and brown shoes. His beard, mustache, and eyebrows are all white. He was the gnome who threw up rainbows when he got kicked by Mabel. |-|Shmebulock= Shmebulock is a gnome who operates Norman's left leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, and a blue shirt and has a shaggy grey beard, mustache, buck teeth, and grey eyebrows. Jeff can never remember this gnome's name, despite that it is the only thing he can say. He tries to attack them while they're fleeing from the gnomes, but Dipper grabs him and smashes him against the Mystery Cart's horn 3 times, then getting thrown to the side of the road. He appears in the Gravity Falls game Mystery Shack Mystery, hidden behind the lamp stand in Dipper and Mabel's room. He stays in the player's inventory the entire game and is absolutely useless. In Gravity Falls: Lost Legends, it is revealed that the reason he can only say his name is because he was cursed by a dark warlock eons ago, but every thousand years, the moonlight briefly allows him to speak normally. His father, Schmebulock Senior, was also discovered by Ford Pines in the past. |-|Carson= Carson '''is a gnome that operates Norman's right arm. He has a light blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and a red, pointy hat. He also has a grey beard, mustache, and eyebrows. |-|Jason= '''Jason '''is a gnome who operates Norman's right leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, a turquoise shirt, and blue pants. He also has a white beard, mustache, and eyebrows. |-|Mike= '''Mike is a gnome who was told to watch his fingers when Jeff was climbing down the monster made out of gnomes. |-|Andy= Andy is another gnome mentioned in "Tourist Trapped." Gallery Trivia *The Gnomes look like the fake ones in Phineas and Ferb. *In the pilot episode for Gravity Falls, rather than have them be defeated with a leaf blower, Dipper and Mabel meet the Gnome King, who asks them a riddle; "What is a ghost's favorite ice cream flavor"? When Dipper and Mabel answer correctly ("Boo Berry"), all the Gnomes turn to stone, with Dipper taking one back to the Mystery Shack as an ornament on the Porch. *Shmebulock has a cameo in issue #4 of the Joe Books Darkwing Duck comic as one of the Muddlefoots' lawn decorations. Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Gnomes Category:Character groups Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Legendary creatures Category:Reformed characters Category:Creatures Category:Males